Rock Ōtsutsuki's Stone Tablet
The stone tablet (石碑, sekihi) is a monument which was created by Rock Ōtsutsuki in order to discourage his brother; Indra's descendants from attempting to recreate the Rinnegan. The tablet can only be deciphered fully by the Rinnegan and the Rinne Sharingan, while the Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan are able to partially decipher it. History Before Rock's father, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's death, disguised as an elderly beggar woman, the Enchantress went to the Land of Ancestor's palace on a cold winter's night (and possibly stormy, due to the presence of lightning and elements of rain on the stained glass windows depicting the event), and she asked if she could stay overnight to be protected from the cold in exchange for a beautiful rose she was carrying. Inspired by the beautiful gift and her appearance, Rock let's her in in secret only to see the loss of Rock's father. As Rock cries and mourns to his father and his brothers when he see his brothers killed by each other, she revealed her true form to him. Seeing how powerful she was, Rock sees the loss of the elderly beggar woman she loved, but the Enchantress forgives Rock by letting him see the future and the stone tablet was placed in the Mushroom Kingdom before the fourth pescan war, certain details on the tablet were forged by Enchantress. In addition, she also gave him a time limit that would enact upon his twenty-first year: After that period, the enchanted rose, which will have fully bloomed by then, will start losing petals, and if the last petal fall after the Enchantress comforted Rock's loss of his brothers. Contents of the Shinto Christian Mythology *The secrets of the Dark Past of the Anime, Manga and Game Universes. *The story of the Ōtsutsuki clan and the creation of the Galactic Empire and the birth of the Eight heroes of Destiny. *The birth of the Land of the Leaf and the Land of Ancestors. *The secrets of the Konoha Republic and the birth of the Galactic Eggman Empire. *Warnings regarding Kaguya's Infinite Tsukuyomi. *Cycle of Creation *Cycle of Reincarnation *Cycle of Incarnation *Cycle of the Galactic Empire *Types of Warriors **Immortal **Devil **Mortal **Alliance ***Conflicting Cycle ****Immortal Types are effective against Devil and Mortal Types. ****Devil Types are effective against Mortal Types. ****Alliance Types are effective against Immortal, Devil and Mortal Types. More specifically, the following sentences were quoted: *"Seeking stability, one god was divided into yin and yang, these opposing two acting together obtain all things in creation" (“一つの神が安定を求め陰と陽に分極した 相反する二つは作用し合い森羅万象を得る”, "Hitotsu no kami ga antei o motome in to yō ni bunkyokushita, aihansuru futatsu wa sayōshiai shinra banshō o eru") *"Seeking peace, one god has the power of chakra of light and dark, these opposing two acting together obtain all things in creation" Trivia *Despite having neither the Rinnegan, nor the Sharingan, Black Zetsu was able to read the text on the tablet. *Rock Ōtsutsuki states that the creation of the Dyna Galaxy was Raimei Ōtsutsuki's responsibility which was to courage the Mushroom Kingdom and the Arcadia Kingdom detailing the Star Wars Mythology and the arrival of Raimei Ōtsutsuki. However, Master Bison, leader of Shadaloo who is obviously interested of letting his apprentice bring forth the end of the Konoha Republic by presence. M. Bison due to his power and wisdom, states that the rebirth of the New Empire would be led by not the president but the Emperor. NiGHTS and Reala are gracefully surprised that the similar stone tablets are place in other worlds. Reala didn't believe at first, but gives in at the order of his master, the evil Wizeman, who knew the secrets of the dark chakra of the force, Enrique Teodora and his mother knew that chakra created the Valua Kingdom from the Island that has the fully grown God Tree, Sir Arthur is confronting Astaroth and his minion Firebrand when Rock Ōtsutsuki appeared and placed the stone tablet. Mistaking them for allies, Arthur asks them for help which Rock agrees and uses the Rinne Sharingan to tame Firebrand. In response, Astaroth believes in the rebirth of the Galactic Empire, Death Adder serving the emperor of the new galactic empire and many others discovering the secrets of the God Tree. Videos Category:Artifacts Category:Items